The 85th Annual Hunger Games
by mememeimjustme
Summary: The Hunger Games is back! This story is told by Joanna Mason's daughter, Bridget. Please R&R!   Rated T; it's the Hunger Games, after all!
1. The Reaping

I sat up and looked out of the window. Today was the day of dread. Today I would have to worry about the reaping. But there was something different this year. Oh yeah, now the twins' names were eligible to be called at the reaping. They are males, so I couldn't volunteer, either. There was nothing I could do to save one of them if they had to go. And no one would.

I stood slowly and got out of bed. Mother had already laid out my reaping clothes. And I noticed it was the gown that she had worn to her sister's funeral. Yep, I was actually going to wear it. Today was just as full of grief as the funeral was, if not more. _The Hunger Games_. The name slips into my mind and I shiver. "Annie, time to get up!" I call out to my 11 year-old sister.

She glares at me for a moment and then gets up. She looks at my dress with loathe and goes to find Mother to ask for breakfast. Annie underestimates the Hunger Games by too much. And that could be dangerous.

"MOTHER!" I shout, not caring if I wake the twins and my other sister. Jared looks up at me, "I know it's the Reaping Day, but do you really need to SHOUT?" We laugh for a moment and then we are back to grief.

I dress in the black dress and put on my pearls. I knew I was eligible, VERY eligible, for the Hunger Games as well. My mother is Joanna Mason, former winner of the Hunger Games. "Mom?" I ask. "D-Do you think the all of us have a chance?" Mother looks at me for a moment. She clears her throat, but stays silent. The thing the two of us dread the most is that me AND one of the twins will have to go it. I just hope that is not so!

I head down to the forrest circle with Jared and Aaron. "B-Bridget?" Jared asks me. I look at him, to let him know that I am listening. "What happens if one of the three of our names gets called?" Aaron asks me. I stay silent, like Mother. This makes Jared and Aaron worry, I think. _What IS the chance? _I ask myself. The chance is wide. Very wide. I sigh.

We reach the circle and I enter the line for girls my age; 15. I wait until the announcer comes out. I wish for a change we would have Effie Trinket, she's really nice.

And it seems that this year, I got lucky! "Hello, District 7! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _your favor!" Effie announces ,we all cheer. She turns the wheel. "Ladies first!" She adds cheerfully. My mom sits up on the stage, seeing as she is the mentor. My mother comes up next to Effie.

"I don't know how _you_ do things, but here, the mentor chooses out the names." my mother tells Effie. Effie looks at her confused for a moment. She was about to argue, but then she must have remembered she was talking to a woman who was known as a killing machine in the games. "Whatever you say, Joanna..."

My mom spins the wheel and grabs a card. She reads it over and turns white. Mother stays silent, not wanting to speak. This puts a bad feeling in my stomach. "Who is it, Joanna?" The mayor asks my mother kindly.

"It-It's my daughter! Bridget Mason! NO!" Mother screams, tears pouring out of her eyes. I freeze for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. I here someone scream, and my brothers run to me. A boy parallel in line with me, I think his name is Leo, looks at me with shock. Then he removes my brothers from my waist and I walk up on stage.

Mother is crying screaming curses, "NOT HER! NOT MY DAUGHTER!" I go over to calm her down. "Mother, shh. Calm down. All will be right. I will win." Mother looks at me sadly but nods. "So, Joanna... Do you want to read the next name and hope it's not your son?" Effie teases. But _that _was crossing the line. It was my turn to get angry. I launch myself at Effie and start screaming at her. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" I screamed maliciously. Effie's pink wig slightly shifts as Mother removes me from her.

"Leo Jones."

I hear the name and freeze, letting go of Effie. I look at Leo with wide eyes. And I think of the boy who removed my brothers, and how _he _will be my partner. And that's when my tears start to come.


	2. The Train

I sat in the Justice Building, my face soaked in tears. I was going to die, and I was only 15! I sighed, waiting for my mother to walk in. She came in, and I saw her face was soaked in tears as well. "Oh, honey!" She embraced me in a warm hug, which I accepted gratefully. "At- At least you'll be there with me," I told her. She nodded, "Yes, definitely. But, uh, who's to care for the little ones?" I hadn't thought of this and I went into another break down that was filled with tears.

"Here, have this." Mother told me. It was a green amulet with a tree engraved on the face of it. It was beautiful! "Mom..." I responded. Soon the guards came to take her away. They tried to grab her, but she gave them her evil glare. The one people so often said I had. They let her walk herself out with dignity. I didn't fight, like most kids. Because I didn't have to.

Next, Annie ran in. "Bridget, where are you going?" Annie asked. I looked at her for a moment, "Do you know what the Hunger Games even are?" I said this just to be rude, of course. But Annie just shrugged, as if she had no clue what it was. "Serious? The Hunger Games... It's when a boy and girl from each district get sent into a giant arena to kill each other. Only one or two people live! It's either me and Leo each die, neither of us dies, or one of dies. *Sigh* There is a chance I will die, and a good one." I told Annie.

She burst into tears, "You won't die! You'll live, for me? Promise!" Annie started hugging me. "Can't promise anything. I can only promise that I will try." But that wasn't good enough for her. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. Soon, the guards came and took her away. She fought good, too. Maybe she wouldn't be in _total _trouble if she went into the Games one day. But I knew that if I went, they were all safe. All of them, there was no way :D

Mom, Leo, and I jumped on the train.

* * *

><p>We all stuffed our faced with food, and we could never get enough! "So, Bridget..." Leo said. I looked up at him and finished sucking in a spaghetti noodle. "What'd you do to deserve being here?" He asked me. I looked at him with a frown. I caught my mother's eye, but she quickly turned away. "I was born. I'm here because the one and only Joanna Mason is my mother." I told him. He nodded, "I remember hearing stories about your mother. My mother told long ago..." Leo rambled on about all the amazing thing Mother had done.<p>

"We'd better take a look at the other tributes." Mother explained. Leo and I sat on a couch and watch the videos from the Reaping.

There were a few tributes that really caught our eye.  
>-There was the girl from two, Vivia. She seemed kind, but fierce.<br>-We liked both from 3; Alex and Bianca. They looked strongly like they didn't get along, but I knew they could make good partners.  
>-Their was Finn and Mags from District 4. Mother said that Finn was a son of her friend Finnick. Finnick had died and left his wife, Annie, with a unexpected child. Apparently, that's where we got my sister's name. And Mags was Finnick's twin sister, I guess. She was named after Finnick's mentor who sacrificed herself in the third Quarter Quell.<br>-I liked the pair from 5, Reed and Maggie. You could tell by the way they looked at each other that they were in love, and that might help them survive in the games.  
>-I say Leo and I in our District. Watching Mother cry again was like having salt thrown into my eyes; it burnt.<br>-I liked the girl from 10, too. Her name was Lizzy Ann, and she seemed kind enough.  
>-The girl from 11, Isabella, was small but optimistic. And that could help during hard times in the games.<br>-From 12, there was Grace Atra. She seemed like the perfect ally, and Mother said I could request for her to be one. The boy from 12, Cole Hawthorne, was interesting. Apparently, he was the son of this dude named Gale that my mom knew, somehow.

Then I realized something horrid; I would have to kill these people. Wow, that sucked. And something inside me said it was impossible. _You don't even know them! _I scolded. Then I realized that very soon, I would. Very soon I would meet them. And then I would become friends with them, and then I wouldn't be able to kill them. And after that I was going to die, and loose the Hunger Games.

"Can't do it," I whispered to Leo. He gulped and nodded in agreement. Mother looked at us and sighed, "At least the two of you can win... Now I won't have to pick which one I want out alive." I widened my eyes at her. That was a little rude! I shook it off and looked at Leo, "We're going to have to kill them."

"No. I can't do it."

"It's either that, or you die."

"I'd rather die."

"Well I can't let that happen, can I?"

We laughed at my last comment. It was getting late, so I decided to head off to bed. I suggested Leo do same.

First I went to take a shower. There were so many buttons it was confusing! I pushed one and ended up smelling like roses. It was nice and all... But I didn't really favor the smell. I dressed in a night gown that hung and went to say goodnight to Leo and Mother. "'Night, Leo!" I called from down that hall. "Goodnight, Bridget!" I went to Mom's quarters, but she was already knocked out. I whispered "Goodnight" and left quickly.

I went to my room and lied down. The bed was so comfortable! I fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. The Chariots

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly through the window. I got up and dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans.

I walked out of the room to the Dining Car. Leo, Effie, and Mom sat eating. When Leo saw me, he smiled hugely, "Look! These clothes are AWESOME!" He was wearing a purple shirt, jeans, and Nike 6.0's. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I sat down next to Effie and started eating to my heart's content. There were these things called "eggs" that were apparently where baby birds were born from. Either way, they were good.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Effie. Big mistake. "Well, thank you for asking! In 20 minutes you have a meeting with you stylists! They are going to get you all ready for the chariots! I made sure you too got the best in the business; Octavia and Venia." I had know clue who those people were, but I nodded and thanked Effie.

As she promised, 20 minutes passed and I was sitting in a chair with a girl named Octavia standing in front of me. "Hello! It's SO nice to meet you!" Octavia chirped. I nodded and smiled, "Uh, what exactly is the purpose of us meeting?" She frowned and she walked around me. "Well, Bridget, I really do not know! I mean, you look better than most that show up here!" Octavia told me. "My mother's Joanna Mason, remember?" I commented. Octavia laughed.

"Yes, yes! We will definitely need to cover up a few of your scars, do your hair, and work on your make-up." Octavia told me. I frowned. Make-up? Was that an essential in the Capitol? Not even my mother wore "make-up"! Octavia started rubbing my legs and arms with this cream and afterward you couldn't see a single scrap or scar. I gasped, it was like magic! She started combing through my hair and trimming it. This part, I didn't mind so much. It was nice and peaceful, plus a good time to get to know Octavia.

"Tah dah!" Octavia shouted after she had finished my hair and done my make-up. I wore green eyeliner, which was REALLY weird and I could see a faint green tint to the skin on my face. It looked lovely, but not like me. "Uh, what is my costume for the chariot going to be?" I asked, frightened by what the answer might be. My mother had dressed up like a tree, and I certainly didn't want that!

"You'll be dressed in a dress that is randomly printed with leaves and you'll be wearing a brown head band that matches Leo's hat." Octavia answered delighted. I laughed at the image of Leo in a top hat. "Cool. And until then?" I asked her.

"Until when?"

"Until the ceremony-chariot thing?" I asked. Octavia looked at me like I was crazy, "When's the last time you checked you're watch, or looked out a window? It's time! It's almost 6:00! You'll eat dinner in the clothes you're wearing. And directly after, I dress you up and you head out." Octavia told me. I gasped, had it really taken that long?

I headed out to go to the Dining Car. For now, it was just my mother and I. "So, Mom... Any advice? Aren't you supposed to start to talk to Leo and I? You know, when he arrives?" I asked. Mom looked up at me and smiled, "Darling, you look lovely!" Is this what she called lovely? My face was slightly green! "Uh, thank you?" I asked, trying to see if she was sarcastic or not. But apparently, it wasn't. Leo walked in and sat down, "Venia is SO annoying!" I tried to calm him down with no prevail. "First she wanted to make my face look greenish. She said you would barely notice, but it sounded horrifying!" Leo exclaimed.

I showed him what Octavia did to me to show him what the green looked like. He admitted that it didn't look nearly as bad as he thought. He let Venia put the green stuff on his face and he began to eat. I stared at him for a moment and then began eating.

* * *

><p>Directly after dinner, Octavia dressed me in the costume. It didn't look bad at all, and I particularly liked the head band. But when I saw Leo, I couldn't help but to laugh. He was in a green tux with a brown tie and and a brown hat.<p>

"Oh, just shut up!" He told me. But I couldn't! I almost fell to the floor laughing. Mother had to come in and settle me down. "Thank you, Joanna!" Leo exclaimed. "Leo, you don't look bad!" I told him. "You just don't look... You." Which he didn't. Venia walked in to admire her work. But she ended up talking to Octavia and about "where ever did she get the idea for my dress?"

Leo and I walked out of the train and onto the Chariot. I looked at him and at Mother. "Remember, you two, wave to the crowd and act sweet. Which you are. But in between, talk to each other to set off the vibe that you're friends." Mother said. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I'm scared." I whispered to Leo. "Bridget, you'll do fine." He whispered back sternly. I looked at all the tributes and tried to find people I recognized. But it didn't matter 'cause we would all get to meet afterward. We started rolling and I almost fell a few times. This made Leo laugh, so I hit him but started laughing to. "Can you tell we're friends?" I wanted to ask my mom now, but didn't. A few people starred at us, so I simply waved and tried to act like it was actually normal.

Leo had a random laugh attack and I couldn't help but to laugh with him. Soon, the crowds were cheering for us. All of the sudden we stopped. I heard someone, obviously a girl, sobbing ahead. I ran out of my chariot to her. I knew it was obviously the stupidest thing I could do, but something had happened. I scowled at all the tributes who stood still, waiting. I had to run a ways because the girl was from District 3, it was Bianca.

I knelt down next to her. "You okay?" I asked. For a moment she looked at me as if I was nuts. "Do I know you?" Bianca asked. I laughed, "No. You don't. I'm Bridget, from District 7." Bianca stared at me, "You know, your gonna get a bad rep for coming to help me."

"Hey, it's what I do."

Bianca laughed. "So, what IS wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and refused to tell me. I gave her hand a tight squeeze and walked back to my chariot. Leo looked at me like I was crazy. He said nothing, and the chariots began to move again. "Why'd you do that?" He hissed in my ear. I shivered. "Because! She was obviously upset, and I was being nice." Leo snorted and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>After all the chariots had stopped, all the tributes, or at least most, came up to us. "That was kind of you!" chirped the girl, Isabella, from District 11. "I was about to go myself, but you already had it covered!" I nodded. "Hey, I'm Maggie! This is my boyfriend Reed." said the girl from District 5, Maggie. I laughed at the height difference between the two.<p>

Everyone else introduced themselves. I met Maggie, Reed, Alex, Isabella, Bianca, Vivia, Marissa, Lizzy, Grace, and Cole. Grace was tough but kind and smart, I wanted her as an ally.

Mother, Effie, Leo, Venia, and Octavia headed up to level 7 (our floor). It was beautiful. "I think I still remember my way around!" Mother marveled. Leo ran around screaming with joy for a minutes or two. I raised my eyebrows at him and he just smiled hugely. This place was AWESOME! It was nicer than the train, and that was saying something! We each had our own room, dresser, bathrooms etc.

I wondered how Annie, Aaron, Olivia, and Jared were doing. We had left them in the hands of the mayor, who ever too much adored my mother. The mayor would treat them well, keep them fed... But I still couldn't help but to worry. I knew Leo was probably worried about his family, and then I realized I knew nothing about his family! I stepped quietly out of my room.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to find Mother standing behind me. "I am, uh... I just wanted to take a look around." I stuttered. Mom flashed a smiled and dragged me up a few flights of stairs. Soon we were on a beautiful rooftop. But we weren't alone.


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

I gasped. There were quite a few people up here! I went to join them, 'cause they all seemed to be people I knew. Like Grace, Bianca, Vivia, Maggie, Reed, Alex, etc. They all greeted me.

"Hey!"  
>"You're up here too?"<br>"So great to see you!"  
>"What are YOU doing here?"<p>

That last one was from Grace. "I'll go get Leo!" Mother whispered and she ran off. "Joanna Mason is you're mother? That is SO cool!" Maggie told me. I nodded. Everyone started talking at once.

Soon Leo popped out of the whole in the ground that led to the stairway. "Wazzup, dudes?" Leo shouted. "Shhh!" We all hissed at once. "My bad." Leo whispered. "Wait, wait, wait. I think we should all get to know each other a little better." Isabella suggested. We all murmured in agreement. We all agreed that we should introduce ourselves by District number (ie: 1 then 2 then 3 then 4 etc).

"I guess I'll start. I'm Vivia and I'm from District 2. I am 15 years old. I live with my mother and my sister Chloe. My father was a Peacekeeper and he was killed by that Capitol a few years ago. My mom told me that I might win this thing because I am very suspicious and don't trust people easily. But maybe I just don't trust people from my District, because you guys seem fine to me! I apologize for the future; in case I hurt you physically or mentally. I tend to do that time to time." Vivia explained.

"I'm Alex and I'm from District 3. I'm really smart and tough, in case you haven't noticed." Alex pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal little to no muscle. We all laughed at him. "Any who, I don't like talking about me. So it's Bianca's turn!" Alex proclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Bianca Shadowknight. I am 15 years old. I'm from District 3. My father's dead and my mother is a witch. My father died, and I've had mental breakdowns ever since- like earlier on the Chariot. By the way, thank you Bridget for CARING- haha. I volunteered for my 12 year-old sister, Patricia. I couldn't let her go through with it! I am sometimes explained as violent, so try not to get on my bad side!" Bianca warned. So THAT'S what happened on the Chariots!

"I'm Maggie, I'm 15, and I'm from District 5. Reed is my bf, for those of you who don't already know. My family and Reed's family study bombs back home. And it is the best job ever! I would tell you my weakness, but I don't to so that I don't die. I only plan on telling my allies... when I get some. I was chosen, sadly. My little sister tried to volunteer for me, but I refused to let her." Maggie said cheerily. I laughed at how optimistic she was about all out this!

"Hello! I'm Reed, I'm 15, and I'm from District 5. I think Maggie pretty much covered everything that I do back in our District... You should know that I am very kind- to my friends. I definitely want allies! I am told to be loyal... To most people. But not all. I really want to win these games! I'm pretty good at messing with people, which may help me in the Games. I was Chosen, and no one volunteered. So... yeah." Reed said somewhat loudly.

I was up next, oh boy. "I'm Bridget Mason, I'm 15 years old. And I'm from District 7. My mother is Joanna Mason, former winner of the Hunger Games. My father is dead, he died a few years ago. After his death, my mother went into some sort of depression and I had to care for my family until she recovered (though it really wasn't that long and since my mom was a champion, it wasn't too hard to take care of my family). I have four younger siblings, Annie, Jared and Aaron (they are twins), and Olivia. I was chosen and my brother tried to hold me back. I am just glad that I met people as nice as you guys to be in the Games with me." Everybody stared at me for a moment, as if I had given a miraculous speech. I looked away and told Leo to start talking.

"Hello, I am Leo. I'm 15 and I'm from District 7. I live with my older sister, both of my parents are dead. I am amazing at being AWESOME. But I'm terrible at taking tests! I hated that stupid outfit I had to where in the Chariot and I hope I never have to see that thing again! I just want to get out of here alive. That is my only wish. Though I know it will not happen." Leo said. Everyone felt somewhat sad, after his last remark. But the others continued to speak.

"'Ello! I'm Lizzy, from District 10, and I'm 14 years old! I LOVE animals! I have two little sisters, one's five and the other one is three. I live with both of parents who are both alive. I love the world! I'm a vegetarian. I know I will not win because I cannot evn think about actually killing someone!" Lizzy told us in a very fast voice.

"I'm Isabella. I am 13 years old. If you want, you CAN call me Izzy, but... Anyway, I'm a very happy, hard-working person. I am quite smart, too. I don't think I can kill, but I will grow into it if it's my only way to survive!" Izzy said cheerily. Apparently, she doesn't have to much to say!

"I am Grace Atra. I live in District 12! I am 15 years old. When I was very little, my parents abandoned me and since then I've had to fend for myself. I really want friends, but I always end up hurting people... Luckily, my raising has taught me to be skilled with a variety of weapons. I guess you could call me a Career, since I've been training for the Hunger Games for, like, ever! It was luck that I was chosen. If I wasn't chosen next year, I would have volunteered." Grace told us with a tough edge to her voice.

And then we all knew each other. And I thought of them each as old friends. Amazing, how quickly you can get to know a person. We were all really tired, so we all headed off to bed. I jumped onto the highly comfortable bed. And even worried couldn't keep me up. Because laying down felt so good... I almost fell asleep instantly.


	5. Training

I awoke the next day with a smile on my face. I had a happy dream. I had a happy dream that Dad was still alive. If only dreams could come true.

I stepped out of my room tried to find the dining area. It took a while but I finally got there. I was the first one up, not that anything else was new. A female Avox can and poured me a cup of tea. I told her to sit down, and she shook her head frantically. When I demanded it, she listened. "So, what's your name?" I asked her. She glared at me for a moment, then motioned that she couldn't talk. "Write it down," I told her. She obediently did so and wrote down, "Madge." I nodded carefully and smiled at her. "Thank you for your time, Madge."

Soon after meeting Madge, the others arrived. "Early bird, are you?" Effie asked brightly. I nodded with a smile. Breakfast was amazing. There were these amazing things called, "pan-cakes". And the orange juice was fresh! "What do we do today?" I asked without thinking. Now Effie had the chance to go on and on and on and on.

"Thank you, again, for asking! Joanna, you have a lovely, organized daughter! Today you have to train. So for the next hour or so, you will be talking to Joanna about what your skills and talents are. Also, while you are training, keep a look out for the other tributes. Because after training, everyone gets to pick allies. Know you may not be with your allies 24/7 because your allies and you might have different allies, understand? Good! So for now, I'll leave to two to talk to Joanna!"

I looked at my mom expectantly. "Any advice?" I asked her. Leo looked at me as if I said something wrong. "Yes, stay alive." Mother answered truthfully. I rose my eyebrow at her, telling her that I was going to knife her if she didn't continue (she knew I was joking, obviously). "Get familiar with the weapons you're going to have to work with. They may not be what you're used to, so even if you think you have something down, try it. Try to get to every station, so that you know how to do everything. And stick together" was her advice about training.

"Yeah, but what about the actual Games?" Leo asked her. "Meet with your allies, act for the cameras. If you think you have a chance, go for whatever you can at the Cornucopia. You guys are allies, learn to get along. Learn to trust each other with your lives-" Mom said. "A little hard when I have that one as a partner," Leo and I muttered together. "- and know that I am trying very hard out here to get you sponsors!"

Well duh, she was! She wanted to keep her daughter alive, didn't she? I knew the Mayor would donate a boatload of money, because he loved our family. I knew now that Leo and I had a chance.

* * *

><p>Effie escorted us to the arena. Immediately we ran over to the group of people we knew. "I have a plan," Reed explained. We all looked up to him (literally, cause he is REALLY tall!) expectantly. "Okay, so I say we all act like allies. Help each other out and what not. Of course, it's unofficial but we can still act like it. That way, we can all help each other out until it came down to the time we HAVE to kill each other because we're the only ones left."<p>

Sounded like a good plan to me. "But we'll also need real, official allies," Vivia pointed out. We all agreed.

Leo and I went to each station. Leo was pretty good with the knives, and I was only good. But I rocked the bow and arrow station with Maggie! This was something Leo had a tough time with, but he didn't complain because he knew he was slightly better than me with knives. And if he did, I'd hurt him. We spent the least amount of time at the fire-starting station because if was something we were very used to. I made extra sure to spend extra time at the station that taught you what poisonous and what's not.

Training was hard, but it wasn't too bad. And I think I found the allies I wanted. I wanted Grace and Maggie. Leo wanted Reed and Alex. I didn't have the strongest liking for Alex... but Leo could be his ally. Didn't mean I wouldn't kill him, though. Grace and Leo didn't seem to get along so well; she hated him! But they may have had to learn to get along.

"Mom, I know who I want as allies," I told her. "Yeah, and I know who I want, Joanna," Leo told her. She looked at us and sighed, "Continue. But I have some requests. People are already asking for you!"

"Okay, I want Reed and Alex," Leo said quickly. "I make no promises not to kill Alex... But I'll take Reed as an ally. But because I want Maggie and Grace. And Reed and Maggie..." I said. Mom ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay. Alex requested you, Leo. Reed requested the both of you... Grace requested Bridget and was careful to leave Leo out- sorry Leo. And I'll ask Maggie for you, Bridget. The girl from District 9, Marissa, requested you- but I refused because there is a good chance she'll just die at the Cornucopia. The girl from 1 I refused, because I will not stand for it." Mother told us. So Leo and I had different allies and we are allies... Weird.


	6. Interviews

**A/N: be prepared; It's a VERY long chapter! **

**Vivia's Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: Here with us now, it the sweetheart from District 2! Vivia! Vivia is 15 and she did a very common thing in her District, she volunteered.  
>Vivia: Ahem. Excuse me, but I volunteered because my boyfriend's little sister was called!<br>Caeser Flickerman: Aww! Tell us ALL about him!  
>Vivia: His name is Jackson. There's nothing really to tell. Sorry, I don't like talking about it because he is severely ill.<br>Caeser Flickerman: Aw. How nice! Now tell me, how do you feel about being in the Games?  
>Viva: Oh gosh, Caeser! It's is completely scary. I mean, the fact that I could die any moment! And my little sister, Chloe, back home... She couldn't live without me!<br>Caeser Flickerman: Chloe? Tell us a little about your family.  
>Vivia: I love them very dearly, and really hope I can one day see their smiles again! Chloe is my only sibling, and my father is dead. He was a Peacekeeper.. Oh, Caeser! Please don't make me talk about it!<br>Caeser Flickerman: No problem, honey! Is there anything you would like to tell your family back in District 2?  
>Vivia: Yes. I case I die... Just tell my sister that I love her.<p>

**Bianca's Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: Ladies and Gentleman! Please welcome Bianca, age 15, from District 3!  
>Bianca: Caeser, it really is an honor to be here!<br>Caeser Flickerman: Well, I'm glad! So as I understand, you volunteered for your little sister?  
>Bianca: That would be correct, sir. I have two sisters (they are twins), and two brothers (they are twins as well).<br>Caeser Flickerman: Delightful! What is your favorite thing about the Capitol so far?  
>Bianca: I love how much variety of people there are! Really, it's amazing! Two people may look SO different, it's amazing they're from the same place!<br>Caeser Flickerman: It is cool isn't it? So, a girl like yourself must like someone. What about that boy, Alex?  
>Bianca: Been there, done that. No, not anymore Caeser.<br>Caeser: I guess I'll drop that subject as that young man is right backstage!  
>Bianca: (laughing) Yes, I suppose you should!<br>Caeser: I noticed you are wearing the same outfit you did in the Reaping...  
>Bianca: Oh, yes! See, my stylist wanted to make me look as much like myself as possible (spins in dress).<br>Caeser: What's YOUR opinion on the Games?  
>Bianca: I know they are rough, but I would play them a thousand times for my family!<p>

**Alex's Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: Alex! My man!  
>Alex: Uh, hello?<br>Caeser: Ah, so your a shy boy. I get it! So, what do you think your greatest advantage is going to be in the Games?  
>Alex: Well, my muscular strength will be of some use. And all the brains I've gotten from my family. See, we build things that are sent to people who need to survive on their own. So, you see, I will use that knowledge in the Games.<br>Caeser: Are there any tributes that already scare you, my man?  
>Alex: Sorry to say, yes. Grace from 12 scares me quite a bit. She just seems violent! It's even worse that she's a girl! My partner slightly scares me, but I know I won't have to worry about her... Caeser, is it bad that the people I'm already afraid of are all girls?<br>Caeser: (laughing) No, Alex. I mean, girls tend to be very... vicious. No offense to you guys backstage... Still, though, man!

**Maggie's Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: Maggie, age 15, from District 5!  
>Maggie: Hi, Caeser.<br>Caeser: I love your dress!  
>Maggie: (grumpily) Oh, yes. My favorite. I just love white, satin dresses. They are wonderful and I love having my hair curled!<br>Caeser: And there you have it, folks! Miss Maggie is tough, tom-boyish. Ooh la la!  
>Maggie: Why thanks, Caeser!<br>Caeser: So, word 'round here is you got a boyfriend. Huh, huh?  
>Maggie: (blushing) Oh, people know about that? Um, yeah...<br>Caeser: Let's give a hand for the lovely couple! Maggie and Reed (starts clapping)!  
>Maggie: Uh, yeah...<br>Caeser: Any how, Maggie, what is your weapon of choice?  
>Maggie: (rubbing hands together) Ooh, my favorite question! I am pretty good with a bow, along-side with my ally Bridget. But I'd pick up daggers at the Cornucopia, just as fine.<br>Caeser: So you do plan on going to the Cornucopia, then?  
>Maggie: Oh, yes! I'm sorry, but for me that's really my only option.<br>Caeser: Any thing else to say, Miss Maggie?  
>Maggie: Let's win this thing!<p>

**Reed's Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: Panem, we're back! With lover boy Reed!  
>Reed: (groan) Don't call me that or I'll make sure Panem throws YOU into the Games with me.<br>Caeser: You got it, Reed! Fierce, huh?  
>Reed: Sure, whatever you want to call it...<br>Caeser: Reed, I want your honest opinion; Do you think you can win the Hunger Games?  
>Reed: Most definitely. I feel confident I can get Maggie and myself out alive and (hopefully) well.<br>Caeser: Well that's sweet lover b- I mean Reed! So tell us, what do you do back in District 5?  
>Reed: Well, Caeser, I have a mighty fine job that will help in the Games. My family studies bombs. Since I was 8, I have been able to wire and unwire and rewire any type of bomb. I've learned how to find everything I need to make it- even in the wilderness. So I think that could really help me win.<br>Caeser: It most definitely will! Reed, Panem has seen you with a few other tributes... Would you consider them your friends?  
>Reed: Oh, yes! Definitely! And I am willing to die for them, too. I will die for my friends... as long as they are willing to die for me.<p>

**My (Bridget's) Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: Bridget! Darling! How are you?  
>Me (Bridget): Just fine, Caeser! You?<br>Caeser: WONDERFUL! Now, did you know there was a good chance you would get into the Games?  
>Me (Bridget): Yes, I knew very well, too! My name is, after all, Bridget Mason. I am Joanna Mason's daughter, so I knew it was bound to happen someday. The thing is, though, I'm just glad my mother is my mentor! So I didn't have to leave her behind in District 7, you know...<br>Caeser: Oh, yes. Daughter of Joanna Mason... I remember when she sat in that very chair! Any how, since we are on the topic of the Reaping, who were those boys clinging to you after dear Joanna cried out your name? Admirers, maybe?  
>Me: Oh, no! Those we the twins, my two little brothers. Jared and Aaron Mason. And (but I don't know if the camera caught it) my partner, Leo, is the very one who pulled them away.<br>Caeser: Oh, really! I guess if you take a close look you can tell... How strange! Do you, Bridget, plan on getting allies?  
>Me: Yes, Caeser, I do. I already have 3 (or I guess 4 if you count Leo). There is Maggie and Reed, from District 5, and Grace, from District 12.<br>Caeser: How do you feel about the fact that you may die in two day's time?  
>Me: Oh, Caeser. We all die in the end, so what difference does it make if we die now for something good?<p>

**Leo's Interview **

Caeser Flickerman: Leo! Everybody, please welcome Leo fro District 7!  
>Leo: I know, I know. I'm amazing! (laughs)<br>Caeser: Oh yes, Leo, we ALL know! So Leo, a little bird told me you didn't like your Chariot Outfit?  
>Leo: Sorry, Venia, but I wasn't it's biggest fan. I know there were so many other, better possibilities. But, yes, I really did not like that outfit. I mean, I get that to some people it may seem 'nice'. But to me... Not so much.<br>Caeser: Yes. Wasn't Venia's best, but I personally still loved it! Leo, were you surprised when you name was called and you learned Bridget was your partner?  
>Leo: Definitely. Anyone who isn't like Bridget who has a victor for a parent or volunteers should always be taken by surprise when their name is called. But it surprised me even more because, as Bridget said, I had removed her brothers from her not a minutes before! It was, flabbergasting.<br>Caeser: Interesting word, Leo. Haha. Anyways, what do you hope the arena will be like this year?  
>Leo: I hope it is forrest, because that it what Bri and I are so familiar with.<br>Caeser: I couldn't help that see that you called Miss Mason 'Bri', and now I see a slightly upset young lady waiting for you backstage.  
>Leo: Well... I'm dead! Well, hope that Bri and I win and that she doesn't kill me before then! I'm Leo, peace out!<p>

* * *

><p>Can I just cut in, for one moment please? Thanks! Bri? Bri? Oh great, now all of Panem would be calling my Bri. Not that I had anything against the nickname... But seriously, why Bri?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy's Interview<strong>

Caeser Flickerman: Lizzy, baby! How you doin'?  
>Lizzy: Just fine Caeser (laughing)<br>Caeser: Ah, good. I see you have a good sense of humor!  
>Lizzy: Yes, I do. Class clown, you could say.<br>Caeser: So you're from District 10... What advantage do you think that gives you?  
>Lizzy: If I could actually think of one, I would tell you. I swear I would! But I don't think it helps at all, sorry to say.<br>Caeser: So you've never done anything like this before, have you?  
>Lizzy: No. And I know there is a good chance I won't live. If I have enough sponsors, though, maybe. Because my biggest issue is food. I can fight okay-ish. So as long as I can get food, I have a chance of winning.<br>Caeser: Ya hear that, Panem! This girl needs sponsors! Lizzy, babe, do you have any allies so far?  
>Lizzy: I'm in alliance with Isabella from 11. I think Izzy may be able to help a little with finding food, too.<br>Caeser: Good to hear, good to hear! Well, Liz, I think it's time for you to go.  
>Lizzy: Okay! Goodnight, Capitol! And District 10, I miss you all SO much!<p>

**Isabella's Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: We're here with Isabella! Give a hand to our youngest competitor!  
>Isabella: Aw, well thanks! But I honestly haven't done anything yet worthy of cheers.<br>Caeser: Ah, you're the modest type... I like it. All though, I like everyone... So Izzy, can I call you Izzy?  
>Isabella: Sure but I really don't like-<br>Caeser: GREAT! So, Izzy, what do you think your chances are of winning?  
>Isabella: Well, Caeser. I really don't know. I know I'm smaller and younger than all the others, but I know what plants to eat and not to eat. And I think that may help. Momma said before I left that I would win because my sweetness and my cuteness would win over Panem.<br>Caeser: Well, I know it sure it winning me over! Iz, you seem very optimistic. Can you explain why?  
>Isabella: I find that when you are happy, good things happen. Plus, I try not to think about all the blood and struggle. But trust me, I might not be this optimistic in the Games. One thing you may hear a lot, 'I'm gonna die!'. And a lot of sobbing. But, you know, it's the Hunger Games, right?<p>

**Grace's Interview**

Caeser Flickerman: Gracie, baby-  
>Grace: You know Caeser, I'm not as tolerant and sweet at Lizzy. Say that and I might just break you arm.<br>Caeser: Oh, sorry. Rough, tough, violent, I like this one!  
>Grace: You like all 'one's, Ceaz.<br>Caeser: Don't-call-me-that.  
>Grace: See, now we're even!<br>Caeser: Of course we are... So what weapon are you goin' for in the Cornucopia?  
>Grace: Oh, any weapon will do. My parents left me to fend for myself when I was very little. Since then, I've become familiar with many weapons. I believe that will be my biggest advantage in the Games.<br>Caeser: You seem smart? You smart?  
>Grace: I guess you could say that. Who am I kidding? Yes, I am. Just kidding! I mean, I am smart, but I'm much more modest than that!<br>Caeser: What do you feel you need to work on that will help greatly in the Hunger Games?  
>Grace: Well, Caeser, as long as I can keep my cool, I can do this.<p>

**A/N: OW! My- fingers-hurt! That was such a long chapter! **


	7. Good Scores

The day after the interviews, I woke up early and got dressed. Today we would go to the Training Center (again) and show the Game-makers what we got. I just hoped I got a good one, because the better your score, the more likely people think you're going to win. And if they think you have a good chance of winning, they sponsor you.

I walked tiredly into the Dining Room and no one was awake yet. Madge walked in to serve me. "Oh, hey Madge! What did you think of all the interviews?" I asked her. Madge made a motion with her hand and put on an expression that told me she was laughing. "Did I do okay?" I asked her, suddenly worried. Madge gave a thumbs-up. I gave a sigh of relief.

"What do you want?" Madge whispered to me. I jumped in surprise, Avox's are supposed to be mute! They got their tongues cut of so that they couldn't speak and were turned into servants! And Madge had spoken. "I'll take a "hot chocolate" and some pan-cakes. _Madge, how are you talking_?" I whispered. Madge shrugged, "They don't REALLY cut your tongue off... They just say that to frighten people. And if they catch us talking to the person we're serving, though, we get killed." Madge explained.

"Hope you don't get caught."

"Don't worry, Bri, I 'accidentally' turned off the video cameras before I came here."

I groaned at the mention of my new nick-name. But I guessed it was gonna stick. Suddenly, Madge seemed alert. "Oh god, someone's coming! Please don't rat me out!" Madge pleaded. "Why would I, you're my friend." I assured her. She nodded and stayed silent. Mother walked in.

"Hon, why did that Avox nod to you? You know you're not supposed to talk to them!" Mother interrogated. I rolled my eyes, "Mom! Why so careful? I just told her what I wanted for breakfast! I'm allowed to give orders, am I not?" Mother seemed to relax and she told me that it was very allowed. Madge returned with my plate and hot chocolate. I mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Madge looked at me to let me know I she had saw, but just walked away.

Leo, Effie, Venia, and Octavia soon joined us. "Leo! How could you embarrass me in front of the country like that?" Venia exclaimed. I guessed she meant when he said he didn't like his Chariot outfit. Even worse, he said her name. "Whatever. For the millionth time, I was telling the TRUTH." Leo shot back equally annoyed. Venia screamed in our rage a sat down as far away from Leo as she could get.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys. Listen up. Bri, you're going to be the 14th person to show the Game-makers. That's not bad, they won't be tired yet and they will have their full attention all on YOU. Which most of the later tributes don't have. Leo, you're right after her." Effie explained as we walked to the elevator to get to the Training-Arena-Place. Leo and I nodded. "Great, and GOOD LUCK!"<p>

I walked into the arena shyly. The Game-makers smiled at me, "Bri, welcome!" I sighed, but continued on to my first stop, the archery station. I shot a few bulls-eyes. The Game-Makers clapped, were they ill or what? Then I made a fire without matches and it took 1 minutes tops. This time, the Game-Makers APPLAUDED. Now sure something was wrong with them, I went and knifed a dummy a few good times. Now they actually CHEERED.

I waited outside for Leo to finish. He walked out with a big smile on his face. "What?" I asked, my smile growing almost as big as his. "I think they're drunk. They actually CLAPPED and CHEERED." Leo told me. I laughed and nodded. How come I didn't come up with the explanation that they were drunk? But it was probably SO right.

"Right after lunch, you'll head down to the town square and see your results," Effie told us cheerily. I didn't think I could wait any longer and found it useless to try. For lunch, I had soup and a cup of freezing cold ice-water. It was probably good, but I didn't pay attention because I was too anxious to see me (and all my friends') scores. Leo and I ate very quickly. Mother noticed this and began to eat slower.

"Effie, can we leave Joanna here and go NOW? This is taking FOREVER!" Leo finally burst. Effie, Mother, and I all laughed. Leo blushed and apologized to Mother for his rude behavior. "Okay, I think I'm done eating now,'" Mother finally declared.

Leo and I jumped from our seats and ran to the elevator. Effie and Mother would just have to catch the next one. Eventually, Reed and Maggie hopped on the elevator with us. They were staying, in fact, only two floors bellow us. "What did you do for the Game-Makes?" Maggie whispered to Leo and I. "Why should either of us tell YOU." Leo hissed at her. I hit his arm and told him to be polite. "You're right, Leo. YOU don't need to tell us. But Bridget, Maggie, and myself are all allies. So she can tell us if she wants." Reed shot at him.

I was overly-happy that someone had called me Bridget since the interview. "Oh! Um, I shot a few arrows, built a fire, and knifed a dummy. They actually CHEERED." I finally said. Maggie and Reed laughed. Soon the elevator met the ground. "Good luck!" I called out to Maggie as we walked our opposite ways. "You, too!" Maggie shouted back.

District 1  
>Boy- <strong>4<strong> Girl- **6**  
><span>District 2<span>  
>Boy- <strong>6<strong> Girl- **8**  
><span>District 3<span>  
>Boy- <strong>9<strong> Girl- **9**  
><span>District 4<span>  
>Boy- <strong>10<strong> Girl- **2**  
><span>District 5<span>  
>Boy- <strong>10<strong> Girl- **10**  
><span>District 6<span>  
>Boy- <strong>3<strong> Girl- **5**  
><span>District 7<span>  
>Boy- <strong>11<strong> Girl- **12**  
><span>District 8<span>  
>Boy-<strong> 1<strong> Girl- **4**  
><span>District 9<span>  
>Boy- <strong>6<strong> Girl-** 8**  
><span>District 10<span>  
>Boy- <strong>4<strong> Girl- **9**  
><span>District 11<span>  
>Boy-<strong> 9<strong> Girl- **8**  
><span>District 12<span>  
>Boy-<strong> 10<strong> Girl- **11**

Leo and I gapped at our scores. There was no way! I rubbed my eyes, to make sure what I was seeing was real. It was. I screamed with joy. Leo fell to the ground with his hands over his ears. I laughed and helped him up. I ran back the building. Before, I had liked how slow the elevator went because you could stare at the city forever. But now what not the time for slow. I bolted up the stairs.

When I finally arrived in my room, Leo was still on the elevator and I was panting. "Honey, what happened? Ever since a few minutes ago, I've got sponsors pouring in like crazy!" Mom exclaimed. "I... got... a 12." I wheezed. I collapsed on the couch. I heard Effie scream with joy. "What did Leo get?" Mother yelled excitedly. "Leo... 11."

Soon everyone on our floor was celebrating Leo and I's great scores. It was a miracle. I told Mom how the Game-Makers cheered for the both of us during training. "They were warning you, dear. They were warning you that they loved your performance and that you were going to do well." Mother tried to explain. I bit my lip, and wondered it that was all they were trying to warn me about... But I didn't have time to worry about that, yet. Now it was time to PARTY. And then, tomorrow, the 85 Annual Hunger Games would REALLY begin.


	8. Day 1

I stood in my circle, terrified. I decided to spend the time waiting surveying the arena. It seemed we were in forrest-y mountains. I looked over at Leo, Maggie, Grace, and Reed. This was just great! Literally, this was amazing. I knew how to survive in parts like these. "When are we going to start?" I called out to one of allies. They all shrugged at the same time.

I tried to find the Cornucopia. Unlike usual, it wan't in the center. It was hidden. I searched and searched, and I finally found it. I turned white and felt like I was going to puke. I could see the gold glittering on top of one of the mountains. I caught Leo's eye and moved my gaze to the Cornucopia. Luckily, he followed my gaze and turned white as well. I did this with the rest of my companions.

I hoped known of the other tributes had noticed it. There was a loud whistle that signaled the start, but known of the other tributes moved toward the Cornucopia. I figured that running towards would be the worst possible thing to do. I walked slowly and emotionlessly toward my allies. "Soon people will start walking away. Then we fall and run to the Cornucopia." Grace pointed out. We all agreed that we would follow that plan.

Well people started leaving not a minute later. We walked toward the Cornucopia. But then after no one was in our sight, we all started sprinting. "It'll take us a while to get there, probably. And it doesn't help that we were placed in at dawn... It'll get dark soon," Leo told us. "So we will just have to deal with what we got. I think we should start with telling each other out talents while we walk."

"I'm pretty good at archery. Also, I am good at telling apart poisonous food from edible food. So I guess we'll have to live with pants until we can get weapons... Also, Reed and I are good at camouflage so we can use that to get a shelter tonight." Maggie said.

"I'm good at archery, too. Leo and I are really good at building fires, for heat and stuff. I really think that we should keep going as long as we can, until it's completely dark. Even then, let's just keep going. We don't want to risk someone getting to the Cornucopia before us." I said. To prove my point, I picked up my pace.

No one continued to talk about their strengths. For while we all walked in silence. "Maybe we should settle for tonight." Leo panted. I kept walking, almost jogging now. "No! We have to keep going! We can't give up!" I hissed.

Grace placed her hand on my shoulder. I knew it was time to give up. I sighed and sat down. Everyone sat down, too. "Okay, fine. But we have to keep walking until we find a good place to stay." I compromised. They all agreed to my condition. I knew that we were already over half way up. Soon, we came to a grove of willows. "Girls get a tree and boys get one," Reed suggested.

"Uh, I kinda forgot to tell you. One of my skills is weaving." Reed added a little sheepishly. "Blankets?" Maggie asked hopefully. Reed nodded.

"Okay. Idea. So Reed weaves, Maggie works on the girls' bed. Bridget and Leo go find the correct branches needed to make a smokeless fire. And I'll go collect food." Grace suggested. We all agreed it was a good plan. Reed began to gather willow branches to make blankets. Grace and Maggie came with Leo and I.

We walked through the dark forrest. I stayed close to Grace, because she was probably most capable of protecting without a weapon. Soon we can across a bunch of berry bushes. "I'll head back and ask Reed to make me a basket to hold the berries and I see some nuts in the tree above." Grace told us. She turned around. I inched myself closer to Maggie and Leo. We kept walking, trying to find good branches. Finally, we found them.

Leo, Maggie, and I just picked up a million of them to bring back. The trip back took a little longer because of all the weight we had to carry. When we got back, we had many baskets of walnuts and berries. We also had four blankets. "Wow, that was quick!" Maggie said. She began working on a place to store the food. "I'm thirsty!" Leo complained.

"Already covered! I heard a creek on the way back. We have about six baskets of water... 10 baskets of berries, and 3 baskets of walnuts." Grace told us. Wow, we were doing good. But it was only the first day. Everyone climbed up into the tree. Each tree had a wide, flat-ish surface that was very sleep-able. Maggie had hollowed out one of the other trees that was close by to store the food. It was perfect, we were going to live.

The girls were about to fall asleep, when we heard a big cannon. Be looked up into the sky. The girl from 8 was dead. I wondered who killed her, if it was someone we knew. As the night got later and later, I stopped staring at the beautiful flames and tried to sleep. I smiled, we were doing pretty good.


	9. Day 2

I woke up the next morning. I was apparently the first awake. I lightly shook Maggie's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, "Good morning. Let Grace sleep in. We can go wake up the boys. Well, only you know 'bout Leo... But Reed is okay to wake up."

Maggie and I jumped out of the tree. We ate a few berries and went over to the boys' tree. Reed wasn't there! "Uh, Maggie? Is there something I should know about with Reed?" I asked worried. She shook her head, and I saw she was freaking out as well. I searched the arena and finally heard a muffled shout. I ran over to find Reed and the 12 year old girl from District 1.

Reed was captured by a 12 year old girl? She was a Career though, so she was a threat. Apparently, little Miss Career had found a pointy stick, and now had it against Reed's throat. She was just a kid though, I couldn't hurt her! But I saw a terrified look in Reed's eye and was ready to kill. "What to you want?" I hissed at the girl.

"I don't know. He's as good as dead now, though, Bri," the girl sneered. "Wait!" Maggie yelled. "Um... we have some food, and water. You can have two baskets of each if you let Reed go." At the sound of food, the girl seemed to relax. "Give it," she said quickly.

"Kid, you can trust us. Sit down, relax, and I'll get you food and some water. Do want berries or walnuts?" Maggie told her. I started up a fire. The girl fell for it and ran to the fire. I didn't want to kill her anymore, I felt too bad. "Let's not kill her yet," I told Maggie. Her face went soft and she nodded. We fed the girl some berries and water. "So- warm..." she said, leaning towards the fire.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked her. "Crystal," she whispered. She seemed to be savoring every berry we fed her. "Look, Crystal. We want to help, we really do. How 'bout you take some stuff for the rode? Neither of us hurts each other?" Maggie asked. Crystal nodded and smiled. She gratefully took the food and water and went off on her own.

* * *

><p>We woke everyone else up. Maggie and I chose not to tell them about about Crystal. We quickly ate, Reed wove a bag, and we headed off to the Cornucopia. By noon that day, we were at the Cornucopia. It was obvious that no one had been here before. I grabbed a bow and so did Maggie. Each person in our little group took a pack. Mine had a sleeping bag, a jar of cream, a flashlight, and night vision goggles. We really hit the jackpot. Grace took some knives and daggers. I knew we had a good chance of winning. But then something happened.<p>

Finn and Mags popped out of the bushes all scary like. Grace ran up to Mags to help; She looked like she was about to faint. Finn didn't look too much better. "Finn, are you okay?" I yelled. I had barely known him. But his father and mother were good friends with my mother, and that was good enough for me. Leo looked at me like I was nuts. He seemed to do that a lot.

Finn gasped for air. Mags screamed at the top of her lungs. "Run!" they gasped together. Reed and Leo started running. "Guys! You are SO terrible! They're children! They're only 13!" I yelled at them. I picked Mags up, she was so light, and began to run. "Why are you helping?" Mags asked me. I ignored her and kept running. Reed and Leo each had Finn. Maggie was assisting them. Grace ran along side me, holding up Mags's head.

Finally we stopped at our clearing. "Hornets. Hybrids." Finn and Mags muttered mindlessly. "Bri, why are you doing this?" Leo asked me. I glared at him, "Why can't you just trust me?" He was taken a back by the volume and stern-ness of my voice. I went and sat by Mags. _District 4? _I thought. _I could use a little help. I'm helping your tributes, any help? _But I could almost here my mom saying, "Come on, push it a little more Bridget."

I wrapped Mags in my arm and started playing with her hair. I kissed her forehead and laid her down to sleep. A water bottle with a tapping device that took water from trees now sat in front of me. I moved Mags closer to the fire, covered her with a blanket, and went to sit next to Leo. "Really a waste of time?" I whispered to him. "Now we have water where-ever we are."

I put Finn's hair behind his ear. I covered him with a blanket. He looked up to me, "Why?" It was such a simple question, yet so hard to answer. "Because... I could never live with seeing you die. And... I just want to help." I knew that was a really bad answer. Finn smiled and fell asleep peacefully.

"Let's leave them," Grace suggested. "No!" I answered almost immediately. "I mean... It's just that I love them. So maybe... I'm not saying they should join us... But we should give them some food. And, uh, yeah. Then we can send them on their way."

"Then I'll kill them." Reed said. He walked over to Mags. "NO!" I screamed. I threw myself over her. "Why do you have to be so stubborn and protective?" he asked me. I held Mags close to me. I hoped District 4 was watching this! Leo jumped up and slit Finn's neck.

I jumped up as well. I ran to Finn and tried to care to his for wound. But a minute later, the cannon shot and Finn's hand went limp. I screamed and held his, now dead, body close. "What is wrong with you!" I screamed at Leo. "Bri, Bri, calm down..." Grace whispered. Though I could see that she was disappointed as well. Mags leaped up and ran strait to Leo. I held her back though.

"HE KILLED MY TWIN BROTHER!"

I hushed her, "Shh! I know, he's terrible. I promise, I PROMISE, I won't let him near you. I jumped to protect you, and while I was protecting you, he got Finn." Mags's face was covered with tears. I packed her her a basket of food and water, and some matches. "I will see you later," I whispered to her. I kissed her forehead again and waved goodbye.

For the rest of the day, I kept my distance from Leo. "Tell him to go to Hell..." Grace suggested in a whisper. I laughed. Since Finn's death, I had not stopped crying. "Bri..." Leo tried for the millionth time.

"Maggie, come on. We can go hunting for deer or something." I finally said. Leo looked at me with sad eyes and I quickly looked away.

Maggie and I walked away and sat in a tree. Soon, a rabbit walked past. I shot it with an arrow and retrieved it. I wiped off the arrow and took the rabbit back to the group. On the way, Maggie spotted a deer and shot it. The deer was hard to carry back, but we managed. The group was slightly hard to find, and it took us a really long time. But we found them.

I started up a smokeless fire (this time getting the wood by myself) and started cooking the deer. Soon, it was night. We ate the dear and went to bed. I laid out the giant sleeping bag so that it was one, big blanket. Reed took the sleeping bag he got, did same, but covered us on top. This night was colder, so I was glad we had the sleeping bags.


	10. Day 3

I woke up the next morning. Who was going to be missing today? That question was answered when I looked over and Grace was gone. What was with people and stealing my partners in their sleep? I walked around, and soon noticed there were footprints that led from Grace's sleeping spot. I followed them and saw Grace aimlessly waling around. I laughed, she was sleep walking. "Orange juice, where's my motorcycle?" She muttered. I laughed, and shook her softly awake. Her eyes opened suddenly.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the forrest. We got here after I followed your sleep walking trail. Don't do that again!" I answered, giggling here and there. Grace sighed and we walked back to our bed.

Reed, Maggie, and Leo were both awake. They were freaking out, considering me AND Grace were gone. "Don't scare me like that! I mean... us." Leo yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Leo asked pathetically. "We're short on food and water." I growled. I grabbed a basket and walked towards a tree. Seeing the tapping device made me sad, it made me think of Finn.

I saw a beautiful flower. I plucked it and laid it on the grave I had dug for Finn.

I continued with my chore; Collecting water and berries/walnuts. I tapped the tree and filled the baskets with water. I found a berry bush, too. But I didn't recognize it. "Reed, Maggie, Grace, L- Will one of you three come here and tell me if this is safe to eat, or not?" Reed came over and looked at the plant. "Uh, no. That's night-lock." I'd heard of that. I instantly backed off. But then I got an idea.

"Eventually, we're going to come across someone we want to kill. I say, when that time comes, we act nice. Give him/her a few good berries, water, and warmth. Then, we give them a basket full of night-lock."

My group agreed it was an awesome plan. And right in time, too. The boy from 2 and the boy from 1 appeared. They were each roughly 17, perfect. They were not younger, and I could not feel bad. "Hey, guys! You two just got lucky!" Grace said in a flirty tone. I hated it, it wasn't her and it was really scary. But I wouldn't do it, and Maggie had Reed... Grace batted her eyelashes.

"Why is that?" asked the boy from 1, about to fall over. I laughed at him. "Oh, you haven't heard? We're good at helping with food, water. Whatever they need. I've already helped your partner, Crystal. And Mags from 4. I helped Finn from 4, but then Leo went and killed him. So what do you guys need?" I asked. I tried to take Grace's lead with the flirty thing, but I decided not to. She could do that part.

"We could use some food. And it seems that you guys know where the Cornucopia is," said Vivia's partner. He revealed a bright, white smile. "Sit down, dude. We can hook you up with food, and the location of the Cornucopia. Berries?" Leo told them. They nodded hungrily. I realized the problem with my plan, there were two of them. They wouldn't eat the berries at the same time. I went and sat uncomfortably close (for me) to Crystal's partner. I would have Vivia's partner eat the night-lock. Then I'd stab District 1 with my knife.

The closeness was highly uncomfortable. I considered telling Grace, who was okay with being flirty (little did I know it was very uncomfortable for her, too), to do it. But I needed to gain his trust. I gave Vivia's partner, who's name was Tyler, the night-lock. "You sure this is safe?" Tyler asked. I inches closer to Braxton (the other boy), "Of course, Ry." I dreaded doing this, I really did. It was terrible, and uncomfortable on SO many levels. I tightened my grip on my knife.

Ryan plopped the night-lock in his mouth. He was about to die. I rolled over now was really close to Braxton. It was disgusting! I stabbed him in the gut. Ryan's cannon shot. Braxton started bleeding, like, a lot. "Why?" he asked. His last word. I cried, "I'm so s-sorry." The cannon shot. And that's when I realized I wan't just uncomfortable with being too close to boys. I was uncomfortable with people- friend or foe- being killed.

* * *

><p>I buried Braxton and Ryan near where Finn was buried. This was officially my burial ground. Great, now I had left Crystal and Vivia without partners. I hoped I would see Mags again.<p>

That night we heard a terrible screaming. I ran and ran until I reached in. Knife in hand, I found Isabella on the ground with an extremely bloody arm. "Who?" I demanded. "Marissa, from 10." she answered weakly. Reed arrived and I told him to tend to Isabella's wound. Grace and I ran after Marissa. Luckily, she was a slow runner. "What do you have against me?" she asked as I pinned her to the ground.

"Isabella is our friend. And you stick up for your friends!" yelled Grace, regretfully stabbing Marissa in the heart. A cannon shot. I high-fived Grace. We dragged the dead body to my burial ground. Then we ran to where Reed and Isabella sat. He had wrapped something around the wounded area. "Thank you," Izzy whispered to us.

"No problem. Any time. We have an unofficial alliance, remember?"

We took Izzy to our Camp. "Berries! Water! Fire!" Izzy exclaimed happily. "I have been alone since the games started! I have been unable to find Bianca, who I am in alliance with. And I don't know how to go any of this! I've only been able to find water and build a shelter. All the berries I found looked too much like night-lock!"

Hearing that she had not eaten, not felt warmth, since the beginning made me feel good about helping her. "You stay here tonight," Maggie demanded. Izzy agreed and didn't put up much of a fight. Her medium length dirty blond hair showed somewhat of a reflection of the fire. The flames danced in her warm, brown eyes.

It was hard to find a place in our bed for her to sleep in. We went back to our original beds; Boys in one tree, girls in the other. The boys took one sleeping bag to their tree. We got my sleeping bag, and one of Reed's homemade blankets- because there were more girls.

In Maggie's pack, there was nails and a hammer (or at least, that was one of the things). So she quickly made a giant shelf that was in our tree for our stuff. She also built one right above us- literally 2 feet above our feet so that we couldn't sit up- that carried the food. The fire sat right in between our two trees.


	11. Day 4

The next day, I crawled out of my tree and decided that maybe it was time to go hunting for people, instead of having them hunt for us. Luckily, no one was missing this time. Reed had done a fantastic job with Izzy's arm, because it looked so much better and she claimed it didn't hurt anymore. It was a sunny day out.

We hid our stuff and grabbed our weapons. "I don't have one!" complained Isabella. "Oh, stop your wining! We HAVE extra..." Grace snapped. Isabella grabbed a knife and we headed out. "How 'bout a girl from District 11? They're always small, helpless, and weak?" suggested Leo. Isabella glared at him, "I'M the girl tribute from District 11!" I laughed as Leo sheepishly turned away.

We searched forever with no prevail. "When do we get into the action?" Reed and Maggie complained. I took a drink of water from the water bottle District 4 gave me. "I'm thirsty..." ventured Grace, looking at me and then at the water. "I'm just guessing, but do you want a drink of water from my water bottle?" I asked sarcastically. Grace nodded and snatched the water bottle. She took a long drink.

"Ahhh... That tasted SO good!"

"Oh, yes! You're welcome. You're such a thankful girl!"

"Can I have some?" asked Maggie shyly. I nodded and handed her the water bottle. Then Isabella wanted some. Then the boys wanted some so I washed the water bottle, re-filled it, and gave it to them. Then I did the same and took a drink. There was a lot of water, drinking water, passing water, and cleaning with water happening. Soon we heard a noise.

We readied our weapons, Maggie and I loaded our bows. We heard a screech from behind us. We turned to see the girl from 6 on top of Izzy. "You shoot, and the girl gets knifed," Brella warned. "You hurt her and you get shot," I countered. "Okay, fair enough. How about I walk away slowly?" Brella suggested.

She started to back away slowly. Eventually, she turned around and sprinted. She was fast, but not as fast as Maggie and I's arrows. They got her in the small of the back. A cannon shot. Two more shot afterwards. What was happening? We ran back to the Camp. The dead bodies of Alex and Crystal lied on the ground by the girls' tree. They didn't look bloodily injured, except for a major bloody gash in Crystal's head...

"What happened?" yelled Leo as he ran to Alex's side. "Leo, he's dead..." I told him, walking up behind him. "Is this how you felt? Is this how you felt when Finn died? No, it's not. You must have felt worse, I killed him after all." Leo asked. "Leo, this IS how I felt. But you're being to h-" I began. I decided not to continue. I buried Alex and Crystal. Leo and everyone else seemed even sadder after Alex's death.

We did our daily chores; Collecting water and food, rebuilding our ruined shelter, organized our bags and weapons... No one talked.

That night, there was a challenge. The challenge was SO unfair! Okay? I mean, why did WE have to encounter the stupid hybrid. At first, I had no clue what they were. "Wolves?" I said scared-ly. Reed and Maggie shook their heads. "N-no. Look at their eyes. They have the same as our friends." Maggie explained. I looked again and noticed she was right.

"Grace, it's y-you." I stammered. I knew I wouldn't be able to take that one, because killing it would be like killing Grace (emotionally); I couldn't do it.

"I have an idea," Reed announced. We were all up in trees now, trying to get away from the wolves. We all looked at him expectantly. "What if we just... kill ourselves. Then it takes away the pain from others." Reed explained. I liked this plan, because I knew that I could easily kill myself if it benefited my new friends. I shot an arrow at the one that had my eyes and my hair color.

The rest of them did same. In a minute, about half of the wolves were dead. "I'll kill Vivia! Grace, could you take Bianca? And Leo, I know you'll have NO problem with killing Mags." I said. Leo frowned at me. We show arrows, threw knives, etc. Soon most of the wolves were dead, but there were still a few remaining. "Alex..." I whispered. I counted Leo out of killing him. I looked towards Isabella and smiled easily. She shrugged, threw her knife, and "Alex" was dead.

I climbed down thinking it was safe. But we had missed one, we had missed Finn. His wolf form bounded up and scratched me. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "Bri? BRI!" I heard someone scream. I heard a yelp and knew the wolf was dead. Someone rushed to my side, but I was past the point of being able to see. I guessed the claws were poisonous, because it BURNED. I screamed again. I blacked out, before seeing a figure right next to me. And I mean RIGHT next to me!


	12. Day 11

I woke up in a tree, but not one of our willows. The tree was very high up, and there was no one in sight. I knew I was safe though, because I was wrapped in my sleeping bag and one of Reed's blankets. "GRACE?" I screamed. A few birds flew out of the tree. Silence was my response. "MAGGIE?" I tried still no reply. I sat up and looked around.

"REED?"

Still nothing. I started to panic. But I realized my options weren't out. "Leo?" I tried weakly. "Shut up," a voice whispered. I looked up a few branches and saw Leo looking down on me. I jumped with fright. "Where are the others?" I asked Leo worriedly. He looked away, leading me to the worst possible conclusion, "They're dead!" Leo glared at me and shook his head. He looked over to the other trees and I saw the others in trees, too. I guessed something big had happened while I was out.

All of our friends were here, sleeping in trees with their partners. I saw a few alone, and I guessed their partners had died. But here's what scared me the most, Bianca was not alone. I looked above her to see Alex, sleeping and breathing. I saw one boy I didn't know. His name, as I learned from Leo, was Graeme and he was from District 13. Vivia was alone, and I knew this was my own fault. Isabella was with her partner, Cody.

"We found them!" I said standing up so that I was parallel with Leo. Leo nodded and I revealed a giant smile. Leo smiled back.

"What the heck? Since when were you awake?" Reed asked, awake now. "Since not to long ago." I replied. Did I dare jump from Leo and my tree to Reed and Maggie's? I guess I did, because I jumped and the branch gave me a little boost. I landed right next to Maggie. "Nice," Reed muttered.

"What?" asked Maggie, awake now too. I looked at her with a little surprise, but then I smiled.

"Actually, guys, I think that's my question. Seriously, what all happened while I was asleep? And how did you manage to get me here and even more, up a tree that tall? How did you carry all the supplies, and find everyone else? How did you cure my arm, how long have I been out...? I have so many questions!"

They each laughed. "You've been out for a week, Bridget. Everyone that's here are the only people left... Your mom kinda freaked out, I guess, and used every penny she could get on medicine! And we've all come up with a strategy. See, what if we don't kill each other? Fight for each others' lives, and just live. In about a year, they pull us out. Think about it! All of us living here happily until they pull us out, or we live our lives?" Reed explained. A week? Wow, that was a long time.

"And the people who want to have children?" Vivia added as she jumped into the tree. I guessed she hadn't heard the whole plan either. "Ew" I simply said. "Well, there are males and females here..." Bianca said. She was here now too, and totally disgusted. We all complained. Bianca just laughed, "Well... You HAD to ask..."

Apparently, our supplies were really helping around here, and I was glad! The set-up of Camp was very nice, organized, and likable. No one hears cannons anymore, really. That very day, Maggie and I spent most of of our time hunting. We brought a lot of meat home, enough to feed everyone. After a while, we just lived. I lost track of days. No one died, and the Gamemakers sent no challenges. Life was good, and I lost track of days. Nothing really happened.

But this is the Hunger Games, after all. So nothing can stay peaceful forever. Maybe a long time, even a year, but NOT forever.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short! I promise I'll make the next one longer!**


	13. Almost a Year Later

One day, I was just out hunting with. I didn't know how long it had been, but I guessed roughly just less than a year. But something appeared in front of me... A cake? On it read "Happy 16th, Bridget! -Mother". Maggie looked at me astonished, "It's your birthday?" I nodded and shrugged.

I knew something was bound to happen soon, considering that my birthday was exactly a week before the Reaping. It was almost a year. And either they were going to pull us out, or the Gamemakers were going to send everything they got at us. I was surprised by the birthday cake because I hadn't even realized there were still people out there that watched the Hunger Games, there had been no bloody deaths in a good (almost) year! But I realized the Gamemakers may, very well, be telling them that they are going to do something big, to change that absence of bloody deaths.

"Something not right with that cake..." I whispered to Maggie I cut a slice of it with my knife, not caring if I got animal blood in it. There was a sort of berry filling and I knew what was wrong. "Maggie, this cake is filled with nightlock! We have to get back, I bet something's happening there. Something that only we would be able to fight, and WE'RE gone!"

Maggie and I sprinted back to the Camp. "Happy Birthday, Bri!" Leo called out from our tree. I quickly scrambled up it. "Leo, something bad is about to happen. The Gamemakers are about to get their revenge," I warned. I told him about the cake and stuff.

Sure enough, two minutes later, some humans walked in. Wait, humans? You may be thinking that I am lying, or that I saw wrong. But I can assure you, they are humans. "Congratulations," one muttered loudly. "You have all succeeded in finding a way to live for a year! There will be one last, horrible challenge from the Gamemakers, and all the survivors can go home," this one sounded familiar... I jumped out of the tree and ran up to it, "Mom!" Mother hugged me with delight, but soon let go. "Happy Birthday, Bridget," she whispered.

"Anyway, you have one night to prepare for the attack. And you may want to consider getting sleep. So you have the rest of today, and sleep tonight, to get prepared. Good luck to you all!" Mother continued.

Leo came down to greet her. I wanted to talk to the two OTHER humans. I looked at their faces and gasped, "Y-your Katniss Everdeen. And you, your Peeta Melmark!" They looked at me and smiled. "Yes, how do you know?" they asked together. I shrugged, "Mother talks about you all the time." They smiled, Katniss even gave me a hug, and the three left.

* * *

><p>We all collected water and food, and anything we could ever need. We sent Reed, Cody, Leo, and Graeme out to scoop up EVERYTHING at the Cornucopia, and the arrived, hands full of weapons, about 3 hours later. I made sure to have Reed make a million more blankets, when he got back though, just in case. Bianca and Alex (who was, actually, alive) made this cool thing so that you could have a fire in your tree (which would help, I mean, each District got their own fire! Everyone tried to do anything that could help.<p>

Leo and I cut a hole (one that could be for storage) in everyone's tree right by where they sleep. Everyone got their fair share of meat that was already cooked, weapons, matches, berries and buckets of water.

Oh, and did I mention that Mags was still alive? Oh yeah, well, she was. And since she was small, I convinced everyone to let the little 13-year-old sleep in my tree. Mags didn't trust Leo, still. But after a year of being with him every day, she started to warm up to him. I thought of Mags as Annie, and I was sure that I would do anything for her.

Everyone had weapons, a fire, food, water, and at least 10 blankets that night. Of course Reed and I kept our sleeping bags. I had to share it though. Still... It was really warm. Leo, Mags, and myself all fell asleep immediately. And I made sure not to fall asleep until each of them were out. I looked around at the sleeping tributes and smiled, thing "what could go wrong?"

But everything could go wrong. Everything.


	14. The End

I woke up at the crack of dawn the next day. I was determined to stop whatever was coming. I woke Mags up, too. I decided to leave Leo sleeping. Mags looked at me, frightened, "What's happening?" She thought the attack was happening, and that's why I was waking her up. I shook my head. I hopped onto Bianca and Alex's tree, using Reed and Maggie's as a stepping stone.

Bianca was already awake, and she was in a fit of crying. I guessed it was her dad. I hugged her tightly and she jumped, just realizing I was there. Bianca huddled into her blankets. All was quiet, and I knew she had fallen asleep. I looked up at Alex, who seemed to be covering his ears. I climbed up next to him. "Alex?" I asked. He looked up and groaned, "What?"

"Alex, I saw you... dead. You never told me how your did that."

A huge smiled spread across his face, "I guess I'm just the brains of the group..." I laughed and rolled my eyes. But I looked at him, still waiting for an answer. "Oh, it wasn'y hard really. I just... it's difficult to explain, and I don't remember it quite too clearly." he told me. He narrowed his eyes.

"Where am I?"

I gapped at him. "Who are you? Get away from me!" Alex demanded. Bianca got up too, and her eyes looked dazed. She screamed and began to cry. I sat next to her and squeezed her wrist. She screeched, "What? Who are you? Back off, Barbie Doll!" I looked at her and glared. Suddenly, my eyes lit up with recognition. They were all loosing their memory. Soon we all would, and we'd have to survive without our skills and knowledge... And then something would attack.

"Bianca. Listen very closely." I told her with a certain firmness to my voice. Bianca looked at me attentively. "What all do you remember?" my voice grew softer, kinder, it seemed. "Today is the Reaping." she said simply. I shook my head. "No, B. It's not the Reaping. The Reaping already happened, like, a year ago. You're in the Hunger Games right now. I am your best friend here, I'm Bridget. We're allies, we help each other live. The Gamemakers made you loose your memory, and they will leave you here, not knowing how to fight the monsters. They will leave US here."

Bianca gasped. "You woke me up," she whispered. I looked at her, she noticed I was confused. "Bri, I remember now! You woke me up!" Bianca cheered with joy. I hoped up next to Alex once more. "He's lost it, too." I explained. "Alex" I said sternly. He looked at me, "Oh. It's you again. Look, will you PLEASE explain what has happened here?"

"First, tell me what you remember." I told him. He cocked his head to the side and thought, "Today is the Reaping." I shook my head. So the Gamemakers had set everyone's memory back the day of the Reaping. _You're doing well, Bridget. You are finding way around the Gamemakers' plan. Continue like this. But you must wake everyone and hurry. You may be the only one able to do it, and eventually, you'll forget, too. _Mother's voice said in my head. But that wasn't possible. She wasn't here.

"Okay, Alex. Look, you're wrong. The Reaping was a while ago... And now you're in the Hunger Games. I am Bridget, we're allies, friends even. The Gamemakers did this to you in order to make you defenseless. But I can wake you, you just have to think." I told him. Alex thought for a moment, and his eyes showed recognition. "Oh my god, that was horrible," Alex muttered.

I jumped to Reed and Maggie's tree and shook Maggie awake. I did same with her as I did with Alex and Bianca. She woke up and thanked me. I sent Bianca to try and wake Isabella, and Alex to try Leo. I took care of Reed. Not two minutes later, Alex and Bianca said they had no luck. I woke Reed, but he remembered. "Then I bet you can wake people, too." I told Reed. He tried Isabella and Cody, and it worked. I woke up Leo and cured him.

I had never really thought of myself to be a healer, and I had never tried. But it seemed to be working now.

Soon, we had everyone awake and with their memory. All went white for a moment. And I didn't understand what was happening. Was I loosing my memory? But I must not have. Because I woke up in the training arena. The Gamemakers glaring in front of me. "You found a way around it." the Head Gamemaker growled. I smirked and nodded. But then I remembered my friends.

* * *

><p>"What did you DO to them?" I hissed at them. "I assure you, Miss, you're friends are quite all right." a woman said cheerily. "Then... then I demand to see them." I... demanded.<p>

"Whatever you want. You're special to us, now. You are our winner."

"What? If they all survived... then how did I win? Shouldn't we ALL have won?"

"No. If it wasn't for you, they'd be dead. Completely dead." someone explained. "No," I countered. "There was Reed. He remembered... and he could heal. And doesn't there have to be a male winner, and..."

They all realized that I was right. They shrugged, "Oh well. You and Leo are still the winners." I felt my face turn red in anger. "But that's not FAIR!" I screamed. And when I scream... I SCREAM. They all covered their ears. I smiled, delighted. "Then do want you, and Mr. Bower to win?" one of them questioned. I shook my head, "You know what, never mind. Just... where are my friends?"

We were all in a white room. I hugged Bianca, Vivia, Grace, Maggie, and Mags. I had achieved my promise to myself. Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta had one of their children coming home to them.

Everybody was so happy for Leo and I, but I wasn't. How could I ever accept winning, when I truly didn't completely win? Especially when I win the Hunger Games...?

I can't. That's how. I can't accept it.

_Later..._

_My friends and I all have 100% access to each other, even though we live in different Districts. And I know there are cruel things out there, now. I was never the same after the Hunger Games. Never. I always worry, and I'm always frightened. _

I now know what it was like with my mother. I thought I would never truly be close to someone, as it scared me to think of them being hurt. That's how things worked in the Games. But there's even more that I know about my mother.

I know the feeling of every day worrying that someday, my kid (if I even have kids) will end up in the Games. And even worse, I know they would.


	15. Character Credits

I would just like to give credits to my friends who were a big part of my story.

Leo   
>Assasinsarch<p>

Grace  
>Stormbrewer<p>

Maggie  
>Lighteningppoint<p>

Reed  
>Sun-of-Apollo<p>

Alex  
>Aerodox<p>

Bianca  
>HadesChild666<p>

Vivia  
>cookiemonster627<p>

Bridget  
>Yeah, that was me. But I really don't count myself as my friend...<p>

Thank you, guys, for being the best! And teaching me that having good friends that watch out for you, and care, is the best thing a girl can have.


	16. Idea for Sequel

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

I'm thinking of making a sequel to this book. And it will be all of these tributes kids and then some. I want your opinion on it all, but I personally like the idea...

So please review!


End file.
